AQUI TODO PASA
by reinaclaren
Summary: rainbow dash vuelve a su barrio de infancia por obligacion de su padre , y ira con su prima hills light una chica muy loca y pervertida ,volvera a rencontrarse con sus amigas o las pocas que estan ahi ,su vida sera muy rara y divertida a la vez . todo sera una locura .pasen y lean .
1. un viaje de vuelta a casa

¡Hola a todos! , este es mi nuevo fic ,porque el otro lo tuve que eliminar porque no lo entendían ,este es un fic como una serie de comedia esta humanizado ,Bueno empecemos con este proyecto ya

Los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen ,son de hasbro

Eran las 13:00 pm rainbow dash estaba durmiendo felizmente pero entre sueños rainbow se despertó y ….

¡noooooo!- Grita rainbow dash levantándose de un salto

Aquí vamos otra vez –decía su prima hills light desde su habitación

No me lo puedo creer otra vez me quede dormida y hills light no dijo nada –decía rainbow

Luego hills light bajo a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno( será el almuerzo )

Buenos días bella durmiente -le decía hills light a rainbow dash mientras que bajaba al salón

¿Se puede saber porque no me has despertado? –peguntaba rainbow dash mientras que se sentaba en el sofá

Lo hice pero tú nunca despertaste hasta, me saque una foto contigo mientras dormías –exclamaba con una voz muy burlona

¡Que hiciste que!- exclamo rainbow

Exactamente prima es lo que hice –decía hills light

Muéstramela –exclamo rainbow con una mirada retadora

Hills light camino hacia el salón y se sento en el sofá y saco su móvil de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a rainbow dash

Mira prima ,que mona estas con esas babitas salidas y ese pelo despeinado –decía hills light con una sonrisa

Ja ja ja ja , muy graciosa hills light ,borra esa foto ahora mismo-exclamo rainbow un poco enfadada

No lo hare –dijo hills light mientras se levantaba del sofá

Si lo harás-decía rainbow dash

Que no-decía hills light

Que si-decía rainbow dash

Que no-decía hills light

Que si-decía rainbow dash

No insistas rainbow, nunca borraras esta foto , y al fin pòdre burlarme de ti –exclamo hills light levantando los brazos con mucho gozo

Ah sí , pues si no es a la buenas será a las malas –dijo rainbow mirando a su prima a los ojos

A que te refieres –exclamo hills light

Lo veras ahora –dijo rainbow mientras se paraba de sofá y se acercaba a su prima y

Dame ese estúpido móvil –exclamaba mientras que intentaba quitárselo

Que no , déjame en paz rainbow - decía hills light , a lo que intentaba escapar

¡Ding dong! Sonó el timbre de la casa

Hui , el timbre –exclamo hills light mientras que escapaba

-mientras que hills light se acercaba a la puerta ,pero rainbow la siguió

-hills light abrió la puerta ,y rainbow por error se lo bajo su pantalones de su prima, frente al cartero

\- vine en mal momento –dijo el cartero un poco sorprendido

-disculpa a mi prima que es un poco impulsiva-dijo hills light mientras se subía los pantalones

-no pasa , nada señorita –decía el cartero a lo que sacaba un paquete de su carrito de mano

-¿y eso?-pregunto hills light viendo el paquete

-firme aquí-dijo el cartero mientras se lo daba el paquete

-¡que frágil no!-decía hills light , mientras firmaba el (no sé cómo se llama)

-muchas gracias señorita ,que tengo un buen día –decía el cartero a lo que se marchaba

-¡y tu de que vas tía!-exclamaba hills light

-lo siento no lo hice a propósito –dijo rainbow

-mmmmm ¡ya veremos ,luego!-exclamo muy enfadada

-relájate prima , fue algo gracioso, además te pareces así a mi padre –dijo rainbow

-tratare de hacer eso –decía hills light

-¿y qué es eso?-pregunto rainbow dash

-es un paquete que te envió tu padre –decía hills mientras lo habría

-las dos empezaron a ver las cosas que le envió su padre de rainbow dash y en eso había una carta que decía

-Para : rainbow dash

-de: rainbow stikes

Hola Como estas mi querida hija espero que bien hace meses que no sé nada de ti

Como ya sabes yo y tu madre estamos súper contentos en el nuevo pueblo donde nos hemos mudado ,es muy tranquilo y hermoso a tu madre le encanta este lugar

Ahhh y te preguntaras porque te envié unas llaves y dinero, bueno porque tú y tu prima se tienen que mudar al barrio donde creciste y ahí seguro que volverás a ver a tus amigas, etc.

No te preocupes por todo yo ya he organizado todo ya tienes el piso listo, ahora tú y tu prima se tienen que mantener solas, yo y su padre de tu prima ya estamos cansados de mantenerlas así que tienen que arreglárselas solas

A sí que empiecen a empacar, porque tienen que coger un avión en 8 días

Bueno me despido con mucho cariño adiós

Posdata: cuando necesites algo solo llámame

-después de haber leído esa carta rainbow y hills se quedaron flipando

-esto no puede ser verdad- dijo rainbow

-si que lo es, tu padre nunca bromea-exclamo hills light

-¡nooo! Ni siquiera nos envió galletas-dijo rainbow con los brazos cruzados

-uffss ,déjalo ahora empecemos a limpiar la casa y tirar todo lo que no sirve , así que a espabilar , ¡vamos! –dijo hills light

-pasaron los 8 días y rainbow dash y hills light estaban preparando sus maletas para irse de esa casa

-lo tienes todo, no te estás olvidando de nada –decía rainbow dash

-¡no me estoy olvidado de nada, tranquila¡ -exclamaba hills light

-espero, porque la última vez que dijiste eso termine buscándolo todo un día –decía rainbow

-que cosas dices rainbow –decía hills

-luego apareció en un descampado hills eso no es normal –decía rainbow

-hui , que ya es tarde –exclamo hills mientras de tomaba las maletas y salía corriendo por la puerta

-hey ,que no me cambie de tema –grito rainbow suavemente mientras la seguía

-hills había hecho parar un taxi , que las llevo al aeropuerto

-en el aeropuerto

-por fin llegamos , espero que no tengas miedo a volar –se decían al mismo tiempo

-bueno vamos ,que ya es hora de pasar control y subir al avión –decía hills light

-vamos

Cuando pasaron control , todo le salió bien a rainbow pero a su prima no

-porque llevaba un sujetador de metal y casi toda su ropa llevaba algo de metal

-rainbow espero como media hora para que la policía la soltaran , pero por suerte

Pudieron continuar a embarcar al avión

-a rainbow dash la sentaron a lado de un chico guapo

-pero a hills light la sentaron a lado de un niño muy llorón

-que no pudo dormir toda la noche del viaje por que el niño lloraba mucho

Cuando aterrizo el avión hills estaba muy contenta de haber llegado porque ya no aguantaba

-o si o si si genial por fin llegue ya, no te volveré a ver niño molesto –exclamo hills mientras lloraba de felicidad -Pero luego se dio cuenta que había gente que la estaba mirando -y se puso muy incómoda ,y el niño se empezó a reír a carcajadas

Por la cara de idiota que ponía hills

-luego todos bajaron del avión y

Rainbow estaba súper aburrida

-¿porque llevas esa cara tan larga? –pregunto hills light a rainbow dash

-ahora no , puedo contártelo , te lo contare cuando lleguemos a casa –decía rainbow dash

-ok , vamos

-Cogieron un taxi y se estaban de camino a casa

-por fin conocerás , donde crecí –decía rainbow muy feliz

-¡estoy muy ansiosa de verlo! –exclamo hills light

-ya veras, te gustara –decía rainbow

\- muy bien , ya llegamos –decía hills

-no, aun no –decía rainbow

-ya llegamos –decía nuevamente hills

-que todavía no llegamos –otra vez volvía a decir rainbow

-ya llegamos –decía hills

-¡que si ya llegamos, pero que pesada!-exclamo rainbow muy agobiada

Luego bajaron del taxi y pagaron al taxista y bajaron sus maletas y caminaron hacia la finca y entraron al portal y …

-bueno otra vez aquí ,muchos recuerdos y momentos tan hermosos que nunca podre olvidar –decía rainbow un poco seria

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto hills un poco preocupada

-si estoy ,bien mejor subamos por las escaleras por que el ascensor no funciona y el portero otra vez desapareció-dijo rainbow mientras subían …

-fin del capitulo

 **Bueno chicos eso fue todo , espero que os haya gustado ,**

 **Gracias por haberlo leído**

¿Qué creen que se encontrara rainbow al estar subiendo por las escaleras?


	2. mudanza con sorpresas parte 1

**_¡Hola a todos! que tal, bueno este capítulo y en todos tendrán algunas palabritas malas , escenas un poco (ya saben) -bueno comenzamos de nuevo con este proyecto._**

 _ **Los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen ,son de hasbro**_

\- Anterior capitulo

-bueno otra vez aquí ,muchos recuerdos y momentos tan hermosos que nunca podre olvidar –decía rainbow un poco seria

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto hills un poco preocupada

-si estoy ,bien mejor subamos por las escaleras por que el ascensor no funciona y el portero otra vez desapareció-dijo rainbow mientras subían …

 **-pasaron 5 minutos de subir incontables escalones hasta llegar a la 6ta planta**

 **-** bueno hills ,ya hemos llegado –dijo rainbow abriendo la puerta del piso

 **-¡** entonces este es el piso donde vivías antes!-exclamo hills light intentando reírse

 **-** si, a que es genial ,hasta esta reformado y tiene nuevas cosas y electrodomésticos ,¡gracias papá!-dijo rainbow muy emocionada

-si, pero he dejado a mis amigas mi instituto ,y todo eso de haber venido a vivir en este cuchitril-dijo hills light con una voz rebelde

-tu eres un poquito hija de puta cierto, bueno pero pronto te acostumbraras ,y este sitio no es un cuchitril , este es un sitio genial como lo soy yo ,ah y tienes mucha suerte de que tenga dos habitaciones y que tenga dos camas ,porque tú y yo ,durmiendo juntas somos como la formula de twilight cuando hacia¡ boom! -dijo rainbow riéndose a lo que se acercaba al balcón

-es igual rainbow , tú tienes 25 años y yo 18 ,tu te puedes adaptar a muchas cosas, en cambio yo, pues no sé ,y¿ quién es twiligt?-dijo hills mientras se acercaba al balcón donde estaba rainbow

-una de mis mejores amigas que algún día volveré a ver ,después de mucho tiempo –dijo rainbow mirando al lado

-ok,pero lo que se me hace raro es que-dijo hills sin terminar la frase

-¡raryti! –exclamo rainbow mirando hacia el otro balcón (o sea la vecina)

-raryti nos envie aquí, hey espera ¡raryti! –exclamo hills dudosamente

-si raryti mira ,allá hacia el otro balcón –dijo rainbow muy emocionada

-¡!que, donde!-dijo hills levantando una ceja

-raryti-grito rainbow muy emocionada

-¡rainbow!-exclamo rarity muy fuerte asomándose a su balcón

-luego raryti empezó a correr y a gritar como una loca hacia la casa de rainbow

-y rainbow dash abre la puerta y rarity entra y las dos se dan un abrazo muy fuerte

-rainbow que emoción verte aquí ,que te has hecho en el pelo que tiene un bonito rizado –dijo rarity mientras le daba unos besos en las mejillas

-valle,vale,-exclamaba rainbow mientras apartaba a rarity de ella

-es verdad que vamos a volver a estar juntas como en los viejos tiempo –dijo rainbow

-¡ sí!-gritaban las dos de emoción

-hills, ven aquí te presento a rarity es una de mi grupo de mejores amigas-decía rainbow

-ahh si, hola –decía hills

-bueno rarity, donde están las chicas porque hace 2 años que perdí el contacto con vosotras- dijo rainbow

-veras ,twilight vive en otro edificio cerca de aquí ,pinki pie vive conmigo ,y Apple jack esta el el campo y fluttershy está de viaje –dijo rarity

-bueno cuando me desocupe saldremos algún sitio ¡vale!-dijo rainbow

-está bien rainbow¡ adiós! –exclamo rarity saliendo de casa de rainbow dash

-adiós rarity-dijo rainbow

 **Mientras tanto hills**

-si, si ahora mismo baja adiós ,-….muy bien ya que se fue tu amiga ,tienes que bajar por que llamo el hombre de la mudanza y me dijo que ya están aquí –dijo hills light

-muy bien ahora bajo ¡y tu empieza a ordenar las cosas!-decía exclamo rainbow mientras se iba.

el pan-grito hills

- **en el portal**

-ehi ¡y estas cajas! –exclamo un chico alto de pelo negro de tenia una gorra azul y unas gafas mientras sostenía un bolso deportivo

-ahh , son de 2 chicas que se mudan aquí-exclamo e hombre de la mudanza

-ahh si ,y ¿quienes son? –pregunto el chico de cabello negro

-no lo se déjame preguntar-decía el hombre de la mudanza con un acento sureño

-muy bien-dijo el chico de pelo negro

-¡ehi! ,Charlie ¿Cómo se llaman las chicas de estas cajas?-pregunto con un grito el hombre de la mudanza

-ahh, si una se llama hills o algo así y a otra no me acuerdo como se llama-respondió con un grito el otro hombre la mudanza

-en ese momento el chico de pelo negro ,vio bajando por las escaleras a rainbow dash

-tiene que ser gilipollas el portero ¡ justo ahora tiene que pasar el mocho ,y por qué no puso el cartel de suelo mojado porque casi me parto la cabeza! –exclamo rainbow muy enfadada

-buenas tardes –dijo rainbow al chico de pelo azul

-¿rainbow?.., si ,rainbow amiga ,como estas-dijo el chico de pelo negro emocionado

-perdona nos conocemos –dijo rainbow un poco dudosa

-soy yo soarin ,tu amigo de infancia –dijo soarin haciéndole recordar

-soarin , soarin ,¡aahhhh si! soarin ,que tal ,¿ como estas? – dijo rainbow

-enserio te habías olvidado de mi-dijo soarin

-¡pues si!-exclamo rainbow

-en ese momento soarin, se queda con cara de WTF ….

-bueno no importa ,dime¿ con quién te vienes a vivir? , ¿cual es tu numero de piso?,

¿Por qué ha desaparecido por qué ha desaparecido por tantos años?,etc.-pregunto soarin

-son demasiadas preguntas ,ahora no te puedo responder ahora, estoy liada ahora mismo así que adiós –dijo rainbow

-¡pero rainbow!-exclamo soarin

-dije adiós ,así que¡ tira para tu casa! –exclamo rainbow

-está bien adiós rainbow –decía soarin mientras subía a su casa por las escaleras

-mientras que rainbow hablaba con los de la mudanza ,soarin estaba subiendo a su casa luego ahí se encuentra a la prima de rainbow y se quedaron charlando un buen rato luego sube rainbow con una cara ,de que te boya asesinar si me tocas

-¡será ladrón! –exclamo rainbow

-¿que sucede? –pregunto hills light

-nada, es solo que el hombre ese ,quiere cobrarme 300 euros ,-dijo rainbow muy enfadada

-cobrarte 300 euros , pero si eso esta barato –dijo hills despreocupada

-tu estas ,de coña cierto ,¡como nos va a cobrar 300 euros por solo una mudanza y aparte subirlas a casa , nos quiere cobrar 100 euros! –exclamo rainbow

\- ¿entonces qué haremos? –pregunto hills light

-lo subiremos nosotras mismas, así tu haces un poco de ejercicio ,que estas muy blanda-dijo rainbow

-creo que empezando arrepentirme de haber venido a vivir contigo –dijo hills light

-¡vamos mujer anímate! –exclamo rainbow

-luego las dos bajaron de nuevo al portal y empezaron a subir las cajas ,hacia la casa

Entonces en ese momento cuando rainbow estaba sujetando una caja

Vio a …

-continuara-

 **-bueno chicos esto fue todo ,pero continua jejej**

 **Dejen sus comentarios ,y gracias por haberlo leído**

 **-pregunta-**

 **¿a quién creen que vio rainbow dash cuando estaba sujetando la caja?...**

 **bueno chicos adiosss...**


	3. mudanza con sorpresas parte 2

**¡Hola a todos! que tal, bueno este capítulo y en todos tendrán algunas palabritas malas , escenas un poco (ya saben) ahora escribiré de otra forma porque no hallo la rima de las palabras bueno talvez- ok comencemos de nuevo con este proyecto.**

 **Los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen ,son de hasbro-**

-creo que empezando arrepentirme de haber venido a vivir contigo –dijo hills light

-¡vamos mujer anímate! –exclamo rainbow

-luego las dos bajaron de nuevo al portal y empezaron a subir las cajas ,hacia la casa

Entonces en ese momento cuando rainbow estaba sujetando una caja

Vio a acercándose desde lo lejos a 2 chicas muy conocidas de rainbow

-hills disimula que vienen –dijo rainbow muy nerviosa

-¿Quién?-pregunto hills light

-¡ellas!-exclamo rainbow mientras las señalaba su mano

-entonces que quieres que haga-dijo hills con una voz burlona

-nada, mejor me escondo ¡no! Mejor les hablo ¡no! Mejor tu ve y háblales ¡no! Mejor-exclamo rainbow sin acabar la fraze

-mejor te callas no me intereza lo que hagas, haz lo que quieras-dijo hills light un poco frustrada

-calla que estoy pensando …. ¡ya lo tengo!-exclamo rainbow dash mientras soltaba una caja y se iba corriendo hacia a casa de rarity

-pero prima donde vas, no me dejes aquí con todo esto ¡prima! ,¡prima!-exclamo hills

-espera que ahora vuelvo hills, tu sube todas esas cajas que ya no queda mucho –grito rainbow mientras subia por las escaleras

Las dos chicas se acercaban mas y mas a hills light y …

-mira pinki pie parece que habrá nuevos vecinos –dijo twiight sparkle señalando a hills light-

En ese mismo momento pinki pie fue corriendo hacia hills light y le empezó a hablar .

-hola ¿como te llamas? Yo soy pinki pie ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿quieres ser mi amiga? –pregunto pinki con mucha felicidad

-eh-eh-eh ¡ que!-exclamo Hills light un poco sorprendida (o asustada)

-pinki pie ¡tranquilízate! ,disculpala a mi amiga es que esta tan emocionada de conocerte, uhi que maleducada soy permíteme presentarme mi nombre es twilight sparkle y ella es mi amiga pinki pie y tu ¿como te llamas?-pregunto twilight

-eh-eh ,hola yo me llamo" hills light" encantada de conocerlas-dijo hills light un poco nerviosa

\- y dime hills vienes a vivir sola o con alguien ¡por que yo! te veo muy joven para venir a vivir sola –dijo twilight

-bueno ya no soy una niña tengo 18 años ,pero yo vengo a vivir con mi prima-dijo hills

-ah,¡ y se puede saber como se llama tu prima! –exclamo twilight


	4. el chantaje de hills light

**¡Hola a todos! que tal, bueno este capítulo y en todos tendrán algunas palabritas malas , escenas un poco (ya saben) estoy escribiendo otro fic porque esta historia será como una serie ,es decir que será muy larga - …ok comencemos de nuevo con este proyecto.**

 **Los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen ,son de hasbro-**

-mas tarde después después de subir todas las cajas hills light, rainbow dash, rarity, twilight,pinki pie estaban organizando el botellón para esa noche ….

\- rainbow ¿donde haremos esa supuesta fiestas ?-pregunto rarity

\- e-eh-eh , pues no había pensado en eso-dijo rainbow un poco preocupada

\- porque no lo hacemos aquí en casa ,además todo esta vacio solo metemos las cajas a tu habitación y listo –dijo hills light mientras se sentaba en el sofá

\- ¡hey! Nada de botellones aquí en casa, mejor en otro sitio ¿que tal en el parque?

\- policías rondando por el parque –murmuro twilight

\- ¡en la plaza!-exclamo rainbow

\- yonkis (drogadictos) –dijo rarity

\- ¿entonces donde? –pregunto rainbow desesperada

\- en casa de mi y rarity –dijo pinki pie

\- no, no, no y no , pinki recuerda que estás viviendo conmigo provisionalmente hasta que salgas del paro y encuentres un piso ,por que yo necesito traer mis ligues- dijo rarity mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior

\- ¡wou wou wou!- eso suena a que yo creo que es –dijo con rainbow una mirada picara

\- Exactactamente –dijo pinkie pie

\- -no es lo vosotras pensais yo solo los empiezo a conocer y si me caen bien me los tiro a la primera -dijo rarity

\- -dijo twilight

\- acabo de darme cuenta una cosa, rainbow nunca se trajo un tío a casa-dijo hills light

\- típico de rainbow , siempre tan aburrida –dijo rarity

\- Bueno chicas no la molesteis–dijo twilight

\- Bueno aburrida ya no que he cambiado chicas y ya verán de lo que soy capaz-afirmo raimbow

\- ¿ Será?-dijo dudosamente rarity

\- *cof , cof* bueno yo me voy para abajo ,ahora regreso chicas iré a comprar e-eh-eh , algo – dijo rainbow saliendo por la puerta

Abajo en una tienda cerca de la finca rainbow entro a la tienda y empezó a mirarlo todo y estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que había cambiado.

\- Que barato esta este shampo y es de buena calidad –dijo rainbow asi misma

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto un hombre que estaba detrás de ella

\- Si , solo me llevo este shampo *gira*¡ big mac! –exclamo rainbow

\- ¡rainbow! ,Eres tu , pero que grande estas ,¿como haz estado en todo este tiempo? –dijo big mac

\- Excelente, pero algunas cosas muy raras en mi, pero da igual ,ahhh y tu parece que ya no eres el mismo timido de antes!* -dijo rainbow alegremente

\- Pues, si o talvez ,aunque muchas cosas han pasado *escucha un sonido y mira hacia la nevera * ¡chesse deja de robarme las litronas! –exclamo big mac

\- ¿Que litros ni que litronas?! *cae las botellas* ¡uhi! ¡Como llego esto aquí!,*escapa* -exclamo chesse

\- ¡Gilipollas!-grito big mac

\- Wouuu, parece que se aprovechan de ti-dijo rainbow

\- Ya vez, todos y mas la guarra de mi ex-dijo big mac pateando una estantería

\- ¡uh!, me parece que aquí hay malos humos –dijo rainbow dash

\- Es que rainbow, aun no lo puedo superar lo de cherrile ,es una guarra todos los del barrio se la tiraron –dijo big mac con mucha ira

\- Pero , mari luz era tu mujer novia, que se yo-dijo rainbow

\- Mi ex mujer-dijo big mac intentando tranquilizarse

\- ¡Tranquilo! ,Bueno big mac yo me tengo que ir ,ire al bar de aquí al lado ,vale-dijo rainbow saliendo de la tienda

\- *-en el bar-*

\- ¡Hola! me puede poner una café con leche con una nube de azúcar y una bocadillo de jamon serrano y queso -pidio rainbow al camarero

\- Muy bien -dijo el camarero

\- Veo que tienes hambre-dijo hills acercándose a rainbow

\- ¿Y tu como me encontraste?!-pregunto rainbow

-rainbow te conozco muy bien-dijo hills light

-pero no lo suficiente-murmuro rainbow con un tono muy bajo

\- ¡se! que cuando te agobias siempre te vas a comer, asi que busque el bar mas cercano del barrio-dijo hills light

-puede ser, hills una cosa ,pues veras lo he estado pensando y no habrá fiesta-dijo rainbow

-que! Pero por que? ,rainbow no me hagas esto que ya estaba pensado invitar a ese guapo de ojos verdes que esta todo cañon –dijo hills

-que guarra eres prima –dijo rainbow moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

-como quieras rainbow o montas esa fiesta o publicare tu foto en facebook , la escaneare hare copias y los pegare por el barrio y se los enviare a tus amigos de Alemania –dijo hills haciendo que rainbow se ponga a pensar

-¿que foto?-pregunto ranbow extrañada

-la foto que te saque en tu habitación hace 9 dias en francia –respondio hills con una voz de interezada

-¡que!-grito rainbow haciendo que los clientes del bar la miraran raro –que aun no haz borrado esa foto cacho guarra –hablo son un tono bajo rainbow frunciendo en ceño

-baja esos humos prima tu decides ,montas esa fiesta y borro esa foto y te dejo en paz o no lo montas pero tu foto circulara por todo la web y el barrio –dijo hills mirando a rainbow retadoramente

-me da igual no lo hare –respondió rainbow sin importancia

-bueno tu lo quisiste ,ahora mismo saco mi móvil y entro a facebook y subo tu foto –dijo hills mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo

-vale vale lo hare-dijo rainbow

-enserio me montaras la fiesta-dijo hills muy emocionada

-si-dijo rainbow ,pues claro lo haras-penso rainbow

En que piensas-pregunto de un grito hills haciendo que rainbow reaccionara

-si si estoy bien ,tu monta esa fiesta con cuidado vale –dijo rainbow dash

Enserio ¡ahh! Gracias voy a ver que me pongo –dijo hills saliendo rápidamente del bar

-que tonta es –dijo rainbow con un tono de voz burlesco

-hey ,que mala ostia tiene tu prima ,si no le paras los pies te chantajera toda la vida – dijo soarin a rainbow mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de ella

-tengo que hacer algo-pensó rainbow ,y tu ¿como has escuchado la conversación? Si acabas de entrar –pregunto extrañadamente

-estoy antento a todo rainbow –respondio soarin

-antento antento no lo creo –dijo rainbow

-¿por que lo dices? –pregunto soarin

-por que un niño te acaba de robar tu móvil-respondio rainbow con tono de voz de pija

-¡¿como?! , ¡niño ven aca!-grito soarin levantándose de la silla y empezó a perseguir al niño

 **\- casa de rainbow**

-hills light entro a casa cantando una canción en voz alta que ella invento ,

 **¡La hills esta contenta ,esta que lo que lo revienta!**

 **¡Escucha lo que digo y rapea conmigo!**

 **Si si sis ,la hills.**

-hay que no tengo nada ponerme, tengo que comprar ropa nueva ,le pediré dinero a rainbow –dijo hills saliendo de casa de nuevo de casa

 **-con rainbow**

-rainbow seguía comiendo su bocadillo mientras soarin intentaba recuperar el móvil .

-hey rainbow , ni vieras como corre el niño parece un rayo corriendo asi –dijo soarin a rainbow , hey ¿rainbow me estas escuchando? –pregunto soarin frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos

-no es momento soarin estoy pensando como quitarle esa foto a mi prima –respondió rainbow a soarin

-luego hills volvió al bar para pedir dinero a rainbow ella estaba muy feliz por la fiesta pero rainbow no quería , asi que hills le hizo chantaje a rainbow con la foto del móvil

-hola querida prima ¿como estas? Que guapa estas hoy ,que bonito te queda ese color y los rizos en el pelo ,claro como tu eres la mas guapa,¿ quien es la mejor ?-alagaba hills a rainbow

-¡¿cuanto?!-pregunto rainbow con la mirada seria

-hay rainbow tu crees que hago esto por pedirte dinero ,yo lo hago por te quiero –dijo hills

-¡¿Cuánto?¡ -volvio a preguntar rainbow

-seria 1000 euros –respondio hills rápidamente

-ahh, 1000 euros ,vale ahora saco mi cartera invisible y te doy dinero invisible –dijo rainbow sarcásticamente

-hope rainbow dame dinero , que lo necesito comprarme ropa –contesto hills desesperadamente a rainbow

-pero tu ¿para que quieres tanta ropa?, si con solo 100 te alcanza bueno y te sobra –dijo rainbow a hills

-¡vale! , me buscare la vida ,no te necesito ¡te odio!-grito hills a rainbow , y tu ¿que miras?-grito hills a soarin mientras hills salía caminando rápidamente del bar

-que caprichosa es tu prima rainbow si que tienes que controlarla –dijo soarin con un poco de impacto

-tu tranquilo que en un momento se le olvida y esta mas tranquila –dijo rainbow tranquilamente

-bfss ,espero que si-dijo soarin

-hola chicos ¿que tal?-entro nuevamente hills al bar pero mas tranquila después de 1 minuto

-lo ves –dijo rainbow apuntando con su mano a hills

-rainbow te estaba buscando ¿donde estabas?-pregunto rarity a rainbow entrando al bar

-¿que quieres rarity?-pregunto rainbow

-ven conmigo que te llevare a un sitio muy guai-dijo rarity jalando el brazo de rainbow

-ya vuelvo hills pórtate bien no hagas tonterías-advirtio rainbow a hills por que ya sabia como es ella

-rainbow apresúrate,vamos-llamo rarity a rainbow

 **-es todo y lo siento por no subir hace tiempo estaba super ocupada por ir a la playa 7u7**

 **-pregunta**

 **-donde le quiere llevar rarity a rainbow? Cual es la cosa que le quiere mostrar**

 **-val adeuu los que lo lean …..**


End file.
